Temporary Goodbye
by Opacus Virago
Summary: A kind of reflective fic on Sesshoumaru and his life with Rin. He sits at her grave....remembering. One-Shot My first Inu-Yasha fanfic.


My first ever Inu-Yasha fic. Is it any good? Also if I messed up the facts just leave me alone with it. Okay. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
"..."- means someone is speaking  
  
~...~ - means someone is in thought  
  
~*****~  
  
A silver haired Youkai stared at a grave. His clawed fingers ran lightly over the markings on the headstone.  
  
"....Rin...." were the words whispered by the stoic figure.  
  
Sesshoumaru. Lord of the western lands and hater of all humans was now silently mourning the loss of a human. One that was his servant as a girl and turned into his lover when she grew older. How strange it was, that his human servant would turn into his human lover. No he didn't care what the other youkais' thought. He was powerful enough to smite them if they spoke against him. He did not care.   
  
What he found strange was that he always considered himself an emotionless killing machine. Not stopping for such fickle things as what humans would consider 'love'. But when Rin showed she loved him unconditionally no matter how icy or monotonous he acted toward her, it started to melt his heart of ice. Slowly as she grew up over the years, the walls to his heart were breaking down. No not for everyone to see, but for the one girl. The only one that he smiled his rare smile for.   
  
She grew up quicker than expected and Sesshoumaru found himself taking notice, just like every other male. Human and Youkai alike. She had grown into a beautiful woman and it had all happened right before Sesshoumaru's eyes. He knew what he felt for his now grown Rin was not the love of a father for his daughter, but that of a lover for another. He already knew how Rin felt for him and he claimed her on a full moon as his mate, when she was 19 years of age in human years. Had she been a full blooded youkai like Sesshoumaru, she would still be a pup, not even reaching adolescence yet.  
  
The news of the imfamous youkai lord mating with a human spread like wildfire throughout the land. When confronted with it, Sesshoumaru would either kill the tauntee mercilessly or give them a good scare. It was all dependant on his mood. Although it was hard to tell what mood he was in, considering the passive face he wore.   
  
His human mate soon became pregnant and had his spawn. At one time Sesshoumaru would have shunned the spawn, for being a mere half breed. But now he relished in the feeling of fatherhood to his first born son, Karhoumaru. He would teach his son the ways of a demon. And the arts of fighting. He traveled with his mate, son, and loyal servant, Jaken, all over the lands. Stopping no longer than a week at a time. Only when Rin became pregnant a second time was when the family stayed in one place for more than a few months. His second born was a daughter, Rinaru. Like every father, Sesshoumaru had a special place in his heart for his daughter. Being the well trained Youkai he was, he would only show fondness toward his daughter when he thought no one was looking. But Rin always knew. After all she had grown up with Sesshoumaru. She knew everything about the Youkai Lord.  
  
But now his Rin was no more. She had lived to the age of 95 and passed on. Even when Rin started aging and began to lose her natural beauty and become wiser, never did Sesshoumaru's eye stray to another woman. He felt he had to honor the mortal mate. Of course when she died he had tried to resurrect her, but even though the Tensaiga had the amazing ability to bring the dead back among the living, it couldn't work on his Rin, because she had died of natural causes. She had lived out her full life and her soul could not be brought back. A walking rotting corpse was not his Rin. His Rin was a lively mischievous woman, even in her old age, she still didn't loose the smile that warmed his heart every time he saw it.  
  
So now here he was sitting at his beloved mate's grave. Engraving every mark on the stone into his memory.  
  
"Father......."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes toward his son. The boy aged slower than a normal human, looking to be about 17, when in reality he was 75 years old.  
  
"Yes Karhoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked his son in the same passive voice.   
  
"I am sorry...about mother. I will miss her as I know you will too," The hanyou said.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and stared at the moon. "Son, I believe Rin would want us to go on. Not become emotional over her passing. True it will be lonely without your mother but we must go on. She would want it that way."  
  
Karhoumaru bowed his head in respect for his late mother, and Sesshoumaru put his clawed hand on the boy's shoulder. "It will be fine, my son, go check on Jaken and your sister. I am just about finished here. I need to finish making peace with Rin."  
  
Karhoumaru understood and obeyed his father's wishes.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the grave of Rin and bowed his head.  
  
~I promise to live this life until our children have taken their last breath. They are not immortal like I, but their lives will last for years to come. And when our children take their last breath and pass on to death, that is when I will come to join you and them in the spirit world, Rin. I cannot die by illness but I can die by my own hand. Someday we will be together again. Until that time. Take care and watch over the children when I cannot. This is a temporary goodbye. Until that day. Goodbye for...now...~  
  
"Lover....." He whispered.   
  
The Youkai lord turned his back on the grave and walked back to the temporary campsite where he and his children were set up. He watched over his children and sighed. And for the first time in years. Sesshoumaru let himself sleep. He didn't need it, but it was a welcome place, compared to the loneliness of the night. 


End file.
